BE MY FAMILY OR NOT
|print usa = October 2, 2007 |digital us = |isbn us = 1-4215-1165-7 |chapters = 179. Confession in the Twilight 180. Something in The Aftermath 181. AND THE RAIN LEFT OFF 182. GET BACK FROM THE STORM FOR A NEW CONCERTO 183. eyes of the unknown 184. HUSH 185. BE MY FAMILY OR NOT 186. Tell Your Children The Truth 187. THE CIGAR BLUES PART TWO |viz = 179. Confession in the Twilight 180. Something in the Aftermath 181. AND THE RAIN LEFT OFF 182. GET BACK FROM THE STORM (TRIGGER FOR A NEW CONCERTO) 183. eyes of the unknown 184. HUSH 185. BE MY FAMILY OR NOT 186. Tell Your Children the Truth 187. THE CIGAR BLUES, PART TWO }} BE MY FAMILY OR NOT is the twenty-first volume of the Bleach manga series. Publisher's summary Ichigo Kurosaki and his friends return to the World of the Living, where life goes on as usual. But the arrival of a new transfer student raises disturbing questions, for outside school he carries a Zanpakutō and wears the mask of a Hollow... Bleach All Stars Chapters 179. Confession in the Twilight The Shinigami are healed from their injuries and Byakuya tells Rukia why he didn't do anything to stop her execution. Summary : Characters in order of appearance : # Yasochika Iemura # Rukia Kuchiki # Byakuya Kuchiki # Sajin Komamura # Orihime Inoue # Harunobu Ogidō # Retsu Unohana # Cleric of the Kuchiki House (flashback) # Hisana Kuchiki (flashback) # Ichigo Kurosaki # Yasutora Sado # Ganju Shiba # Uryū Ishida # Renji Abarai # Isane Kotetsu Episodes adapted from this chapter: * Episode 62: Gather Together! Group of the Strongest Shinigami! 180. Something in The Aftermath In the aftermath of Sōsuke Aizen's betrayal, those left behind try to pick-up the pieces. Summary : Characters in order of appearance : # Goteitaishi # Retsu Unohana # Isane Kotetsu # Yasutora Sado # Uryū Ishida # Orihime Inoue # Ikkaku Madarame # Ichigo Kurosaki # Kenpachi Zaraki # Yachiru Kusajishi # Yumichika Ayasegawa # Tetsuzaemon Iba # Sajin Komamura # Shūhei Hisagi # Rangiku Matsumoto # Gin Ichimaru (flashback) # Tōshirō Hitsugaya # Izuru Kira # Momo Hinamori # Rukia Kuchiki Episodes adapted from this chapter: * Episode 63: Rukia's Resolution, Ichigo's Feelings 181. AND THE RAIN LEFT OFF Ichigo gets a Substitute Shinigami Badge and leaves back to the Human World with his friends. Summary : Characters in order of appearance : # Renji Abarai # Byakuya Kuchiki # Ichigo Kurosaki # Orihime Inoue # Rangiku Matsumoto # Shūhei Hisagi # Sajin Komamura # Shunsui Kyōraku # Kūkaku Shiba # Ganju Shiba # Rukia Kuchiki # Jūshirō Ukitake # Yasutora Sado # Uryū Ishida Episodes adapted from this chapter: * Episode 63: Rukia's Resolution, Ichigo's Feelings 182. GET BACK FROM THE STORM FOR A NEW CONCERTO Ichigo and his friends head back to their homes. Summary : Characters in order of appearance : # Ichigo Kurosaki # Orihime Inoue # Uryū Ishida # Yasutora Sado # Yoruichi Shihōin # Jinta Hanakari # Tessai Tsukabishi # Ururu Tsumugiya # Kisuke Urahara # Kon # Isshin Kurosaki Episodes adapted from this chapter: * Episode 63: Rukia's Resolution, Ichigo's Feelings 183. eyes of the unknown Ichigo and his friends head back to school. Summary : Characters in order of appearance : # Kon # Ichigo Kurosaki # Isshin Kurosaki # Yuzu Kurosaki # Keigo Asano # Mizuiro Kojima # Orihime Inoue # Yasutora Sado # Uryū Ishida # Chizuru Honshō # Tatsuki Arisawa # Misato Ochi # Shinji Hirako Episodes adapted from this chapter: * Episode 63: Rukia's Resolution, Ichigo's Feelings * Episode 110: Reopening of the Substitute Business! The Terrifying Transfer Student 184. HUSH A new transfer student named Shinji Hirako arrives in Ichigo's class. Summary : Characters in order of appearance: # Kon # Uryū Ishida # Ichigo Kurosaki # Shinji Hirako # Misato Ochi # Orihime Inoue # Yasutora Sado # Zennosuke Kurumadani # The Menos Grande # Grand Fisher Episodes adapted from this chapter: * Episode 110: Reopening of the Substitute Business! The Terrifying Transfer Student 185. BE MY FAMILY OR NOT Shinji reveals himself to be part Hollow. Summary : Characters in order of appearance : # Uryū Ishida # The Menos Grande # Kon # Grand Fisher # Kisuke Urahara # Yoruichi Shihōin # Ichigo Kurosaki # Shinji Hirako # Zennosuke Kurumadani # Hollow Ichigo (flashback) # Ryūken Ishida Episodes adapted from this chapter: * Episode 110: Reopening of the Substitute Business! The Terrifying Transfer Student 186. Tell Your Children The Truth The true identifies of Ishida and Ichigo's fathers are revealed. Summary : Characters in order of appearance : # Uryū Ishida # Ryūken Ishida # The Menos Grande # Sōken Ishida (flashback) # Kon # Grand Fisher # Isshin Kurosaki Episodes adapted from this chapter: * Episode 110: Reopening of the Substitute Business! The Terrifying Transfer Student * Episode 111: Shock! The True Characters of the Fathers 187. THE CIGAR BLUES PART TWO Isshin defeats Grand Fisher. Summary : Characters in order of appearance : # Grand Fisher # Kon # Isshin Kurosaki # Shinji Hirako # Ichigo Kurosaki Episodes adapted from this chapter: * Episode 111: Shock! The True Characters of the Fathers Author's Notes References Navigation 21